How I Love You
by abbyli
Summary: Larry and Chrissy spend their lives together. *Oneshot*


_**How I Love You**_

_**Chrissy and Larry live their lives together. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Looking at her in the morning light, seeing her sleek blond hair, her large brown eyes, her beautiful face, her slim figure, it made him feel things he had never, ever felt before. **_

_**When he looked at her, he didn't feel lust or want. What he felt was true feelings, true love. All he wanted was her. He didn't want to take her to bed, (not yet, anyway), he actually wanted to get to know her more. He wanted to know her likes and her dislikes, her feelings, her love, everything. He wanted to know everything about her. **_

_**His greatest prayers were answered because she felt the same way. All she wanted at first was to get to know him better and to see the real him. She told him to open up his morning light and to see the little prayers come alive.**_

_**And that's exactly what he did. **_

_**When he held her hand for the first time, they were walking along the beach together, watching the sun set. All of the sudden, he felt his fingers slip through hers**__**and gently squeezed. **_

_**When he kissed her for the first time, it was on Christmas eve. Santa Monica was being hit with a very rare snowstorm and they were outside having a snowball fight with Jack and Janet. She was stuffing snow down his front and he was suddenly overcome by need. He found himself kissing her soft mouth. They were so into what they were doing that they were oblivious to Jack and Janet staring at them. **_

_**It was on Valentine's Day when they first made love. She showed up at his apartment with a huge construction paper heart with TO LARRY, LOVE CHRISSY written on it. He laughed and graciously accepted the heart. He gave her her Valentine's present, which was a longstemmed single red rose with a little gold charm braclet wrapped around the stem. She happily accepted the present and kissed him. One thing led to another and they spent the night in each other's arms, safely nestled together. **_

_**He asked her to marry him on April Fool's Day. He wasn't planning on doing it on that day but it suddenly just fell out of his mouth. She stared at him like she was waiting for him to say "April Fool!" but he never did. Then she wordlessly nodded her acceptance and he slipped the ring onto her finger, ignoring Jack and Janet's whoops of happiness. **_

_**They were married at the end of June in a beautiful outdoor ceremony. They said their "I do's" under an arch of orchids and roses with their closest friends and loved ones surrounding them. She looked absolutely beautiful in a simple ivory gown with her hair piled on top of her head in loose curls and golden roses pressed into the curls. **_

_**She told him she was pregnant that following Christmas. She showed him the ultrasound picture and pointed out their baby. It was going to be a girl. He turned into a statue for a minute, not really knowing what was going on. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and assured him that everything was going to work out just fine. Their lives were going to be great. **_

_**Their daughter, Janette Marie Dallas was born in May. She was tiny, pink, and perfect with a headful of curly black hair and big brown eyes. He held the squirming baby in his arms and was instantly reminded of her mother. How simply beautiful she was. And how he loved her. **_

_**Their son, Larwood Jack Dallas, Jr. was born two years later. He was born with a headful of wavy blond hair, and dark brown eyes. He also sadly inherited his father's large nose. But they didn't care. He was still so beautiful. **_

_**They saw their children off to kindergarten and preschool respectively. Both kids were so brave, so strong when they were dropped off. Little Janette, who looked so much like her mother except for the hair, wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and said "Bye-bye Daddy, I love you." He pushed tears out of his eyes when he set her down and she ran down the walkway to join her class. **_

_**She took his hand and brought her lips close to his ear. "She'll be fine." **_

_**He looked back at her, love in his eyes. "I know she will." **_

_**For the next 20 years, they watched their children grow up into the most beautiful and wonderful adults that they had wished for them to be. They watched them graduate from high school, then leave for college, then graduate from college, then marry, then have children of their own, making them grandparents. He whined a little bit about that at first but when he heard his first grandson, he was hooked. **_

_**The end came too fast. She became sick. And she got sicker. And sicker. And finally, it was over. He held her in his arms one last time as she asked him to remind their children and grandchildren how much she loved them. He promised her he would. Then she was gone. **_

_**His end came not to long after that. Larwood and Janette stayed with their father as he breathed his last breaths.**_

_**He looked up to his children's faces and whispered "I'll tell Mom you said hello." **_

_**His eyes closed to the darkness. **_

_**Then all he saw was light. And her beautiful face. **_

"_**Welcome home, darling." **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Okay, I'm not sure how many people are going to read this or how many reviews, if any, I will get. But I just wanted to write this. It is Chrissy/Larry and it is their lives together. So if anyone is reading, hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
